


Just Forget The World

by lookintothelinessx



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Persons, and a little bit fluff, and stephan misses him, andi wants to be there, but mosty just real events, happiness, lellinger, obviously, this is longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookintothelinessx/pseuds/lookintothelinessx
Summary: The once silent dream became a reality. People were rushing around him and his teammates, who were now mirroring his wide-spread grin, couldn’t stop hugging him. Everyone was around him, except someone, whose hug would mean a lot more.
Relationships: Stephan Leyhe/Andreas Wellinger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Just Forget The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mashup of events in Sapporo and Willingen (and a little vit of late-sleeper roommates as well)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

The screen showed a bright yellow number one and Stephan felt his lips spread into a smile. He finally managed to do a good second jump and even though there were 7 jumpers still waiting for their turn, he knew he could be satisfied with his performance. 

It was a hard weekend behind him and he couldn’t wait to get some sleep. He hasn’t had a well-rested night for weeks and travelling to Japan was not making things any easier. He felt like a couple of hours of sleep were not nearly enough and being the only one in team who valued his sleep and liked to get every minute of it that he could, jet lag really wasn’t his friend. Combine that with a morning competition, and you get what Stephan feels now. Exhaustion.  
The others don’t get it, Markus and Karl preferring the morning competitions over the night ones, while Constantin and Pius don’t mind waking up early as well. The only one who understands his struggle though, isn’t there. Andi is even less of a morning person than him. While sharing a room, they would spend at least half an hour waking up. 

It was usually Stephan being the first to stir up at the sound of the alarm and even if he knew he shouldn’t, he pressed the snooze button. Turning around in his bed and slowly falling asleep again, it was Andi’s turn to shut the second alarm off. They kept repeating the process without saying a word and after the fifth time of trying to squeeze in another 5 minutes, one of them would finally wake up. It was their least favourite time of the day and even if they knew that the others would make fun of them for being late, they couldn’t care less. They were the only ones who could tolerate each other’s grumpiness in the morning and overhear the annoyed words that none of them really meant. 

They could do that, because they got it. And without having someone here who understood his everlasting love for sleep, Stephan had to bear being the only one who was made fun of. 

Turning around, he was once again reminded that his roommate was not here. Usually, Andi would be waiting in the outrun and holding open the red gates, smiling brightly and enjoying everyone’s success. But this time, he wasn’t there and Stephan couldn’t share the happiness that he felt when he realised that he became second.  
It happened in Willingen all over again. Stephan was sitting on top of the hill, waiting for Horngacher to wave the flag. The atmosphere around him was exhilarating and he all he saw was a sea of german flags that were waving for him. 

It was noise and cheering, but Stephan didn’t hear anything. 

He remembered his second jump in Titisee, and he knew he didn’t want the events repeating themselves all over again. He missed the podium enough times already and he was determined to do a decent second jump that would get him on the podium. It was his home hill and he had the advantage of knowing it better than anyone else. He knew the long inrun that could be deceiving at the take-off. He knew the ski flying shape of the radius, and he knew he must be quick over the knoll. He knew every little detail, because he trained here since his young age, and he also knew that he was in good shape. He just had to trust himself. ‘Don’t defend, just attack,’ he reminded himself and let go of the gate. 

His mind was blank when he jumped. He trusted his body to do the process on its own, without his nerves interfering. He picked up speed on the inrun and pushed himself in the air at the table. They always kept saying that there isn’t enough life in his jumps and the eager wish to prove them wrong was enough to make him put in all the energy he had. He straightened himself in the air and let the wind take over. He saw the green line at the bottom of the hill and desperately hoped he would surpass it. The conditions were hard, but he managed a good landing and let himself be relieved when he heard the loud cheering. 

His teammates were waiting for him in the outrun and he desperately wanted not to let them down. But what he wanted even more, was not letting himself down. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he waited for the results to come in, and the elation he felt when he took the lead couldn’t be described. To be on the podium in front of his relatives, friends, people he grew up with and other spectators who were there to cheer him on, was simply indescribable. 

In the leader box he only had to wait for one more jump. He knew his second one was good, and he secretly hoped that it was enough to keep the lead at the end. But the person that was still waiting on the top was Kamil, and everyone knew he never messed up the second round. But when he landed it was before the green line and everything after that happened way too quickly for Stephan to fully comprehend. 

It was people congratulating him, it was noise all around, it was black-red-yellow flags far in the distance, and everything felt like a dream. 

Years ago, when he got into the world cup, he didn’t dare to dream about winning a competition. One had to be consistent, have luck with the wind, be precise on the take-off and do a perfect landing for having the chance of winning. It was a silent dream, one he thought was too far away to reach. Up until now he was satisfied with top 10 finishes, always enjoying the atmosphere and the opportunity he had to compete with the best ski jumpers in the world. But ever since that podium in Wisla that surprised everyone, including himself, he craved for more. He knew he could do it, and every time he finished just under the podium, he felt himself get the motivation and confidence he needed. He dreamed of it, but he had never dreamed of getting his maiden world cup victory here, in Willingen, in front of the people he loved and who he knew where there to support him. 

The once silent dream became a reality. 

People were rushing around him and his teammates, who were now mirroring his wide-spread grin, couldn’t stop hugging him. Everyone was around him, except someone, whose hug would mean a lot more. 

He desperately tried to push his thoughts away from Andi, because this was a moment he should enjoy every second of, but all the ‘what if’ thoughts kept coming back. 

They’ve talked about this moment for so many times in the last couple of years, Stephan revealing his desires to finally be on the top and Andi attentively listening. He always urged him on and motivated him to trust himself, without letting his nerves ruin his success. 

Now, when he was finally listening to his advice and letting himself relax before jumping, Andi wasn’t there. 

Stepping on the top of the podium felt exhilarating. His cheeks hurt from smiling and there was still noise in his head, the last couple of minutes repeating themselves all over again. The hymn was loud and people were singing along, while Stephan still tried to comprehend that it was playing because of him. He felt proud and happy, so unbelievably happy, that his heart could burst. 

He knew Andi was watching and he hoped he felt proud too.

Andi was cursing his injury over and over again, like he did a countless times in the last months. The competition form Willingen was playing on his tv and his heart was beating wildly before Stephan’s jump. His knuckles were white from crossing his fingers and he couldn’t turn away his eyes. The camera was showing a close-up of Stephan’s face and he couldn’t stop himself from trying to figure out his roommates’ thoughts. He hoped he wasn’t letting his nerves get to him and in his head he repeated all the conversations they had about this moment. 

His mind went blank when he watched him jump, and even before the landing, he knew the jump was good. He watched Stephan’s lips spread to a smile and subconsciously mirrored it with his own. He had that energy around him and one could simply not return a smile while looking at him. 

When the results came in, he never wished more that he could be there. He watched as others hugged and congratulated him and he knew it was pointless to try to call or send a message. There was chaos around him and Stephan deserved every second of it. He knew that he won’t be able to squeeze him into a hug today and tell him how proud he is, but watching his grinning face that conveyed so much happiness, he knew there will be time for that later.


End file.
